


for the sake of having friends

by broyals



Series: ronan at mountain view au [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adhd Blue, Adhd Ronan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, High School, Pre-The Raven Boys, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broyals/pseuds/broyals
Summary: Blue Sargent meets Ronan Lynch when she is fourteen, first day of school during English class.Or;The one where Ronan went to Mountain View instead of Aglionby.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Series: ronan at mountain view au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698904
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	for the sake of having friends

**Author's Note:**

> so if i dont lose inspiration for this, this should be the first work in a series about an au where ronan went to mountain view and was friends with blue first.

Henrietta, Virginia was just small enough that you'd likely end up knowing everyone you went to school with. Not their names, necessarily, not in Blue Sargent's case anyways, as learning names was not something she was in the practice of, but everyone's faces just became recognizable after a while, no matter whether or not you were trying to be friendly.

So, of course, Blue noticed the new guy immediately. Well, they were all new, this was the first day for every freshman at Mountain View High, but she had gone to middle school with everyone else in the generation, and if she hadn't then the other new additions just weren't outstanding enough for her to really notice their added presence. Maybe she was mean for that, but quite frankly she was sure that anyone who wanted to be noticed by her specifically could simply approach her. 

Just because she noticed him didn't mean she'd talk to him, though. After all, Blue had rules, and those rules involved not approaching random boys just because they looked interesting, just in case they were interesting enough she'd want them to stick around. 

Her rules had been broken by the end of the day. 

It was during her English class that it happened. 

Ice-breakers had never been Blue's thing. Being paired with a boy who upon meeting her called her a "maggot" certainly didn't make them any better. 

"So.... questions." The boy said, bringing Blue back to reality as she had been busy mentally berating him for calling her a maggot. She had yet to say it out loud.

"Maggot?" He tried to call her attention. 

"Don't call me that!" Blue exclaimed.

"I don't know your name, though," His expression was sheepish, but there was some mischief underneath. Though his words were true he was enjoying rattling her. 

"How exactly does that mean you get to call me a maggot?" Blue huffed. "I've still got time to grow, you know?" 

The guy's eyebrows disappeared behind the hair on his forehead, "I'm sure." 

Blue just huffed again, then looked down at the sheet of introductory questions they were meant to be filling out. 

"Name?" 

"Ronan Lynch," He said. "Yours?" 

"Blue Sargent." 

Ronan snorted, "Your name is Blue?" 

"Yeah, that's what I said," She was reminded of why she avoided boys in the first place. They were so stupid. "Write it down and shut up." 

Ronan held his hands up in surrender, albeit somewhat mockingly, and the pair finally got to working on the weird icebreaker the teacher had thought was a good idea for some unknown reason Blue couldn’t figure out. 

The questions were very basic, "What is something your partner likes?" (Ronan had said "Cows". Blue had said "Sewing".) "How does your partner feel about highschool?" (Blue had expected Ronan to be very abrasive or confident about that one, maybe say something about how there's nothing to feel because it's all the same, but his face had gone red as he muttered "Nervous". Blue had just shrugged as her answer, to which Ronan gave her a look but said nothing), inquiries like that. 

After a certain point, Blue started answering vaguely, to which Ronan reacted by being vaguer as well, thus creating a mess where the two of them were trying to out-vague each other.

"You're so annoying," Blue told him after his response to his favorite thing about summer had been "Doing stuff". 

"Oh, so we're just gonna pretend you haven't been smiling for eighty percent of this conversation then," He replied, and she realized with slight shock as she wiped the grin off her face that he was right. Somehow Asshole Ronan Lynch had made English her most enjoyable class so far. 

Not that she'd ever admit to that out loud. 

Blue shared three other classes with Ronan, she found throughout the day, and although she wasn't paired up with him in any of these, his presence was hard to ignore. 

Sat at the back of the class in all cases, feet bouncing constantly, and if not that whatever writing utensil he had in hand could be found tapping against the desk. The only one to answer many of the teacher's questions, although always with the kind of honesty you were meant to avoid in favor of politeness. 

"How has everyone's first day been?" Mrs. Fredricks had asked during Biology.

"Pretty shitty, actually,” Ronan had replied, leaning far too back on his chair and earning a few laughs from some of the other kids in the class. 

He was an asshole, really, Blue concluded, satisfied that her initial assertion of him had been correct. She didn’t associate herself with boys who were assholes, so she wouldn’t associate herself with him outside of class. It was really that simple. No need to be friends with him simply because they’d shared an activity during English. 

Except, the following day when her lunch period came around and she had no one to sit around, she found that evidently he didn’t either. His mane of dark curls was easily recognizable, and despite having expected someone like him, someone loud and obnoxious and present, to have a table surrounded of equally extroverted people, he seemed to be surrounded by those who only really even noticed he was there on the rare occasion he made some kind of funny joke. Which was a much rarer occasion than she had expected it to be.

She must’ve stared for too long, because suddenly he was looking back at her, icy blue eyes crinkling around the edges as he suddenly smiled at her, then stuck out his tongue.

She stuck her tongue back out at him, then went back to her own food. 

It was small interactions like that, only slightly bigger than what Blue’s interactions with any other school acquaintance were, it was those interactions that slowly brought her to see him as something resembling a friend more than any other kid in her classes. Not that surpassing them was particularly hard. None of them had really made any effort to talk to her outside of what was necessary, and part of her was offended at this, while another part of her had to remind her of the fact that she hadn’t exactly approached anyone either. 

Which was probably how one was supposed to make friends, but Blue didn’t exactly know much about that as even when she was younger there had been no one who really invited her over after school or had her as a priority at a birthday party. Maybe it made her lonely, but mostly it was easier to pretend it was her choice and ignore whatever loneliness she may have felt. It’s not that people didn’t like her, it’s that close friendships were something she had never grown skilled at. 

It didn’t seem this was something Asshole Ronan Lynch had grown skilled at either. He looked as lonely as she felt. The same kind of lonely, the resigned kind where you knew that however much people didn’t avoid you they didn’t exactly seek you out either. Or maybe Blue was just projecting. 

“You know, staring is rude,” Ronan said to her one time during English class.

“Thanks for the information,” She rolled her eyes, “But I wasn’t staring at anything but the constant tapping of your pen. The noise is noticeable.”

Ronan suddenly flushed, then looked down at his hand where his pen was still tapping against the desk, quickly stopping and putting the writing utensil away. Blue heard him murmur something about ADHD and suddenly felt guilty. Of course, she had been so focused on how the noise from his tapping kept her from being able to focus on anything else that she forgot she was not the only neurodivergent person in the world. 

The next time she saw him, she wordlessly handed him over a roller chain. He looked at the object in his hands, then back at her, confusion etched across his face. 

“It’s a fidget toy,” She explained, “You can use it if you need something to do with your hands in class.”

“Oh,” He replied. He looked almost… embarrassed. 

“Is that… not good?” She asked, suddenly worried she had overstepped. 

“No, it’s good.” And then he was smirking, “You don’t completely hate me, then.”

“Why would I hate you?” She tilted her head.

Ronan gave her an amused look, “You tend to glare a lot.”

“What? That’s just how my face looks! You haven’t exactly got a friendly resting face, either, you know?” Blue huffed.

“Excuse me? I’m the friendliest person in this damned school.” There was no trace of a smile anywhere but his eyes.

“Sure you are,” She replied, returning his expression.

And maybe she could give up her no boys rule, just this once, for the sake of having friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hm pls let me know what u thought maybe haha


End file.
